bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Noari
'Noari '''is a courageous, physically imposing miner-turned-warrior and trusted lieutenant of the Ta-Koro Guard. He is the leader of the Toa Mauri. Timeline * ''More coming soon. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Noari worked for a local Po-Wahi quarry for many years before being offered a chance at a position in the Ta-Koro Guard. After joining the recruitment program, he spent many years developing his skill and physique, and graduated with a specialty in heavy weaponry, e.g. axes, hammers, etc. He climbed through the ranks as a formidable warrior and eventually achieved the rank of lieutenant. Sometime afterwards, however, Noari made the decision to exchange his high rank for that of a freelance agent. He went off on his own, and through a series of unknown adventures, acquired his own Toa Team. The Toa Mauri, as they are called, have yet to go on any public adventures. More coming soon. Appearance and Tools Big and brawny, Noari is slightly above average Toa height and very formidable in appearance. His years of work pounding away in the quarries of Onu-/Po-Wahi toned his body to a peak of physical perfection rare in a Ta-Toa. After joining the Ta-Koro Guard, Noari pushed himself through extensive training exercises that even further developed his musculature. Noari's Kanohi and outer armor are primarily red, with the under-armor beneath being a dark orange. Much of the Toa's outer armor is spotted with rust, earned from his time spent exposed to the searing sun at the quarries. His right shoulder-plate is tattooed with the symbol of the Ta-Koro Guard in gold. Noari wears a plain brown breechcloth fastened by a sash, and leather band wraps around his forearms and hands (this helps him keep a grip on weapons). Combining his size and appearance with his choice of tribal clothing and primitive weaponry makes for a very intimidating foe. He stands roughly eight feet tall. His eyes are the fiery orange of a fireplace glow, and he has a very low, rumbling voice, similar to that of a typical Onu-Toa. Noari carries a custom-forged, dual-headed warhammer. The block-shaped heads are made out of heavy stone, and the handle was hewn from the sturdiest wood. He also wields a dagger forged from fine protosteel, the handle of which is bound in leather. Noari carries his hammer strapped across his back via leather straps, and his dagger via a chest sheath. Noari bears a Kanohi Pakari, the Great Mask of Strength, which grants its user physical strength far beyond his/her normal limits. The mask serves to increase his already tremendous strength tenfold. Abilities and Traits If there was single word to describe Noari, it would be "courageous". Fierce and unyielding, there isn't a single person he wouldn't help, not a single foe he wouldn't take down in order to defend innocent lives. Having been raised in a place where hard work and determination are paramount, Noari refuses to say no to a task simply because it's difficult or lengthy. His inner strength and ability to resist temptation and torture are remarkable. While he may not be the most intelligent Toa, Noari is clever, fast-thinking and intuitive. His patience can be short - as can his temper - but his friends know that there is none more dedicated and true than Noari. Noari's physical strength and endurance are most impressive, as he engages in intensive regular exercise. His training with the Ta-Koro Guard has left him adept at hunting, trapping, tracking, map-making, navigating, planning, battlefield tactics, and, of course, combat. Noari is a master of hand-to-hand fighting and close-combat, having trained in all forms of weaponry and specializing in polearms, short blades, axes and hammers. His greatest skill by far is with his own warhammer. Unfortunately, Noari isn't as skillful with long-range weaponry/firearms, though he's currently training his hardest under Dunjo. On the recreational side of things, Noari enjoys reading, training, exercising, and music. He can play the Kewa Flute expertly, which helps him further connect with his own Kewa, Eljay. He shares this love of music with Dunjo, and the two will often play their instruments together to entertain the other Mauri. Noari greatly enjoys Kolhii, which Kora is more than happy to train with him in, as well as lava surfing, though he has very little time for the latter. It's customary to find Noari sucking on a pipe at night, or when in deep thought. Noari has a weakness, though, and that is his fear. Despite his intense and seemingly unshakable courage, he is frightened, deep within his heart, that one day he will fail his team, and lead them down a path of destruction and death. This fear is always lurking at the edge of his mind, and can sometimes affect his decisions. As a Toa of Fire, Noari has the ability to manipulate the element of Fire and is able to create fireballs, absorb heat, and emit flames. He has complete mental control of his Kanohi Pakari, and thus can use said mask's abilities at leisure. He is a master of combining his natural powers with his learned fighting skills to create deadly combos. Relationships Allies * Eljay - Kewa bird companion, messenger, and dear friend. * Toa Mauri - his Toa Team, each member of which he considers a close friend. **Ensilus **Dunjo **Kora **Kalta **Zerxes *Ta-Koro Guard - the association that taught him everything he knew about courage and combat, Noari holds a deep respect for the Guard, and knows he can count on them whenever he needs help. Complicated * None. Enemies * Makuta and his followers. Quotes Trivia * The inspiration for Noari's character came from the Principle and Kolhii of Ta-Koro as seen in MNOG II: Courage and Strength. The other members of the Toa Mauri were created with the same aspects. * Noari has a keen attraction to female Skakdi. * Noari's real-life voice actor would be Lee Tockar. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ta-Toa Category:Toa Category:Jakura Nuva's Characters Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Toa Mauri Category:Good Category:Lawful Good